User blog:Roxy as Music/setlists
Okay, so the Beat the Champ album tour was was 29 shows. The full band part of the sets featured 37 different songs, 3 of which were pre-Tallahassee. By comparison, the last major album tour, for Transcendental Youth featured 47 different songs, 6 of which were pre-Tallahassee. (Keep in mind that for this tour there was also a duo section, where JD and Peter would play one song together before the solo set). This tour was 30 shows long, but only 29 sets are known (if anyone from Santa Fe is reading this, we need your help). That seems like a marked difference, but since that tour the band was only a 3 piece instead of a 4-piece, it makes sense that they'd know more songs together. A better comparison would be the All Eternals Deck tour, which also featured four members (Yuval Semo on the keys and aux. guitar). Yuval joined the band for 26 shows (a brief trip to the UK and Ireland by the 3-piece band in between the East and West coast tours isn't counted here), where they played only 40 different songs together, but—here is the kicker—fourteen of them were pre-Tallahassee. (For the record, Richmond, Atlanta, and especially Ithaca have only partial sets known.) ;Full band (BTC) #Amy #Animal Mask #Ballad of Bull Ramos #Best Ever Death Metal Band* #Black Pear Tree #Blood Capsules #Blues in Dallas* #Choked Out #Cry for Judas #Deuteronomy 2:10 #Diaz Brothers #Fire Editorial #Foreign Object #Gameshows #Get Lonely #Going to Bolivia* #Hast Thou #Heel Turn 2 #Heretic Pride #Legend of Chavo #Love 3x #Lovecraft #Luna #Never Quite Free #No Children #Palmcorder #Pigs That Ran #See USA Right #Slow West Vultures #Song for Dennis Brown #SW Territory #Spent Gladiator 2 #Stabbed to Death #This Year #Up the Wolves #Werewolf Gimmick #Young Thousands ;Full Band (TY) #1 Samuel #Amy #Best Ever Death Metal Band* #Birth of Serpents #Broom People #Cry for Judas #Damn These Vampires #Diaz Brothers #Dinu Lipatti #Ezekiel #First Few Desperate #For Charles Bronson #Going to Kansas* #Harlem Roulette #Hast Thou #Heretic Pride #Holidays in the Sun #Houseguest #In Memory of Satan #In the Craters on the Moon #Isaiah #Jeff Davis County* #Lakeside View #Lions' Teeth #Love 3x #Marduk #Mess Inside* #Never Quite Free #Night Light #No Children #Palmcorder #Pigs Whom Ran #Psalms #Pure Milk* #San Bernardino #See USA #Shadow Song* #Southwood #Spent Gladiator #This /year #Transcendental #Until I Am Whole #Up the Wolves #White Cedar #Wild Sage #You or Your Memory #Your Belgian Things ;Full band (AED) : #Age of Kings #Beautiful Gas Mask #Best Ever Death Metal Band* #Birth of Serpents #Boxcar #Broom People #California Song* #Cotton #Damn These Vampires #Dance Music #Dinu Lipatti #Elijah* #Estate Sale #Family Happiness* #For Charles Bronson #Furniture Store* #Going to Georgia* #Home Again Graden Grove #Houseguest #Jeff Davis County* #Liza #Minnesota* #Never Quite Free* #No Children #One Fine Day** #Ontario* #Palmcorder #Pigs That Ran #Plain #Prowl Great Cain #Psalms #Quito #Rotten Stinking #San Bernardino #Seeing Daylight* #Snow Crush* #Song for Dennis Brown #Southwood plantation Road #This Magic Moment* #This Year EDIT: Solo sets In terms of sheer variation, Beat the Champ tour is the winner: 61 different songs, 24 of which were pre-Tallahassee. However, it's also the leader in a less impressive (to hardcore fans) category: number of covers. JD did 10 different covers on this tour. The Transcendental Youth tour had only 46 different songs, 21 of which were pre-Tallahassee. A better percentage of old ones, but less variety overall. Only 4 covers during this tour. (This tour also occasionally had a JD/PPH duo song before the solo set. The song was always either Dance Music, It Froze Me, or Jenny). All Eternals Deck: 44 different songs, a whopping 32 of which were pre-Tallahassee. I'm not sure what was going on during that tour but that's the most impressive one yet. Even the 3 covers (The Sign, One Fine Day, and Doctor Wu) are tMG oldies. (JD would also perform a song solo with Yuval Semo during this tour; it was either Outer Scorpion Squadron or Tyler Lambert's Grave). (Solo sets are more variable and therefore more susceptible to the total number of shows. The AED tour had three less shows than BTC, and four less than TY, and several of the shows that we do have setlists for are incomplete—it's no surprise it comes in last in terms of amount of songs.) Solo, BTC #Absolute lithops* #Alpha in tauris* #Alpha omega* #Attention pickpockets #baboon #Beyond the beyond*** #Billy the kid* #Black pear tree #Cotton #Cubs in five* #Damn these #Dance music #Dark as a dungeon*** #Deuteronomy #Distant stations* #Friend of the devil*** #From tg&y #Genesis 19* #Going to Norwalk* #Going to Queens* #Good morning vultures #Have to explode #Heel turn #Heights* #Home on the range*** #In memory of satan #Isaiah #Island garden* #Jam eater* #Linda blair was born #Mamas don’t ‘let*** #Maybe sprout wings #Minnesota* #New Britain* #Nine black poppies* #Noche del guajalote* #passaic #Poltergeist* #Raja vocative* #Ripple*** #Shot in the dark*** #Song for black sabbath #Song for Julian* #Song for stepfather #St Stephen*** #Store* #Straight six* #Steal smoked fish #Tall tall trees*** #tallahassee #Thank you mario #There will be no divorce* #Tribe of the horned #Unmasked #Until I am whole #Waving at you* #Weekend in western ill* #White cedar #Willin*** #Woke up new #You were cool ;Solo, TY #absolute lithops* #alpha rats nest #attention picpockets #autoclave #baboon* #black pear tree #bluejays* #boys are back*** #bride #Civilian*** #Color in your cheeks* #cotton #Dark as a dungeon*** #Day the aliens came #Downtown seoul* #Fall of the star* #From tg&y #Going to port WA* #Hello old rabbit* #In the shadow of the #Jaipur* #Jam eater* #Jeff davis* #Last day of jimi Hendrix* #Linda blair #Mess inside* #Minnesota* #Ox baker #Peacocks #Ripple*** #Rotten mouthpiece #Sax rohmer #Shadow song* #So desperate #Song for an old friend* #Song for Julian* #Song for my step #Source decay* #Steal smoked fish #Thank you mario #There will be no* #Twin human* #Woke up new #You were cool #You or memory #You’re in maya* ;Solo, AED #1. Alpha incipiens* #2. Alpha omega* #3. Alphonse mambo* #4. Baboon* #5. Bad priestess* #6. Black molly* #7. Cheshire county* #8. Color in your cheeks* #9. Cubs in five* #10. Day the aliens came #11. Dilaudid #12. Doctor wu***** #13. Going to Cleveland* #14. Going to Jamaica* #15. Going to port Washington* #16. Golden boy* #17. Grendel’s mother* #18. High hawk season #19. If you see light #20. It froze me* #21. Island garden* #22. Jenny* #23. Love love love #24. Maize stalk drinking blood* #25. Matthew 25:21 #26. My favorite things* #27. Narakaloka* #28. New zion #29. One fine day***** #30. Orange ball of hate* #31. Raid on Entebbe* #32. Raja vocative* #33. Shower* #34. Sign***** #35. Sinaloan milk snake* #36. Song for an old friend* #37. Song for dana plato* #38. Song for my stepfather #39. There will be no divorce* #40. Torch song* #41. Up the wolves #42. woke up new #43. you were cool #44. you or your memory Category:Blog posts